Bast Addrivat
Bast Addrivat '''is a rogue whose background is filled with mystery. Death and ruin come to those that dare step in this creature's shadow. "Bast" is played by Ren. '''Intro Description Appearance We saw a hooded figure strike from the shadows, faster than I could blink. My comrades clutched their throat, slashed; apparently. Before they succumbed to death; the figure took off its mask. How androgynous the face was; its gender--indiscernible. It spoke " We have taken your lives; it is no longer yours, it Is Bhaal's." I shook with fear as I was beneath this creature. I am but an insect to it's heel - I am nothing. I closed my eyes and welcomed death. '' '' -Favric, Dragon Cultist Survivor (1488 DR) Personality "Brutal, bloody, and morbid." ''- Farron'' "Bast addresses themselves as we or us. We don't really know why - but it's as if Bast thinks that they are a collective of beings. And this is how it wants us to address them; it really is hard, but we do it so we can keep our tongue." ''-Anonymous Adventurer'' "Bast among with a set of adventurers saved our town from ruin, they killed those Red Bastards that kept harassing us, they helped us restart our mines and kept the justice in our little town; so you ask me what type of a person Bast is? I reckon you can answer that question yerself." ''- Rescued Dwarf'' They retrieved our family heirloom - and we couldn't be more happier!" '' - Phandalin Towngirl'' '' '' Biography Early life Bast's history is shrouded with mystery, not even those whom claim to have worked with " them " can tell you a straight story of what their origin is. There are some songs that have been attributed to the creature known as Bast. Feral child in the Wood of Sharp Teeth (By: Beardle the Bard, Faerûn 1372 DR) There was a young boy, who danced with the trees, Born into the wood of sharp teeth He was taken as one of their own Decades long, so big he has grown Into the woods a cult marches, Chanting songs of death and wicked curses Burn the witch, that whore of a tree! Kill the spawn of Bhaal, burn that wretched tree. The boy heard the whispers in the winds “They've come for mother!” said the treants and so the boy ran and ran through the woods as fast as he can. Boy arrived, the mother tree; gone. Grief settles in…it is done. Shaking hand grabs the dagger The boy jumps down; he staggers No longer a boy, he grew old The wind stirred, it grew cold A creature woke; the creature spoke "Murder all them Cyric folk" First kiss of death Bast was born from death, and death they deliver. Relationships and Affiliations Farron A person who is haunted by his previous dealings, Bast enjoys Farron's morbid tendencies. Pax Is a young adventurer, to whom Bast has taken a liking to. Bast believes that Pax' age is the best time to mold a person into an Agent of Death. Hesu Kristo A clergyman was rescued by Bast's party in Cragmaw Castle. Deeming that they needed the help of a Cleric - they invited him to join their cause. Hesu was always against Bast's inclination to dismember enemies whom have survived their party's onslaught. Bast always asks Hesu to heal them immediately after the act was done - so that they don't die quickly or if they needed to bring the person to justice alive Character Information Current Tier: 1 Magic Items * Sword of Awesomeness * Armor of a Blacksmith Diety * * Feats * Mobile Class Abilities (You can write some information about your character's build, like what makes them special) Class1 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Class2 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - Character A literally killed with kindness by unknowingly offering food that the BBEG is allergic to. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters